


Panther Love

by Wayhaught91Tina (orphan_account)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Big Sister Wynonna Earp, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Panther Nicole, Panther Waverly, Shifters, Wayhaught - Freeform, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wayhaught91Tina
Summary: Waverly has always felt like an outsider in her own family, except with Wynonna, Rosita, Doc and Dolls and when she finally shifts and discovers she is a panther, things change for the better, then she meets Panther shifter Nicole.Can these 2 find love and happiness?
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 26
Kudos: 129





	1. Shifting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is chapter 1 of a 3 chapter story.
> 
> I need to rest myself because I pushed myself too far in trying to tackle 2 multi-chapters at one, it shorted out my brain so need to reset.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Tina

Meet Waverly Earp, the sweetest, kindest and loving woman anyone had ever met but on the inside, she felt like an outsider looking in when it came to her own pack and her own family, well to Ward and Willa; Waverly was the outcast that didn’t belong in the family and would often be on the receiving end of their taunts and bullying growing up, where Wynonna and their mother, Waverly was perfect to them both… an angel.

After Ward died and their mother up and left, Waverly became the target of Willa’s taunts and bullying, Willa blamed Waverly for the death of their father and their mother leaving but Wynonna loved and adored her sister Waverly, more so than she loved Willa who was a bitch constantly and couldn’t remove the stick that was lodged up her ass.

Wynonna was the newest alpha and she was dating Rosita, Willa was with her alpha Bobo Del Rey but Waverly was alone most of the time whenever Wynonna wasn’t around, Lately though Waverly had been depressed and began questioning her place within the pack, Waverly was the only one in the pack that wasn’t a shifter, or so everyone thought… she smelt human.

What had Waverly so down though was a conversation between some alpha’s of the pack who looked at her in disgust, humans was not welcome, especially humans that were born from shifters like her mother who had an affair with her biological father after years of being mistreated by Ward.

Waverly could still remembered the conversation between the 2 alpha’s which was 4 days ago:

**_ Flashback Start – 4 days ago: _ **

**_ Waverly had left the cabin where she lived, her cabin was right next door to Wynonna’s, Wynonna was the alpha of the pack and Waverly’s most beloved sister, she adored Wynonna and would do anything for her and she knew Wynonna adored her too, Wynonna always talked to Waverly, never once leaving Waverly to fend for herself and always stood up for her baby girl. _ **

**_ Waverly was dressed in a t-shirt, Jeans and boots and her brown hair was brushed down over her shoulders, Waverly had learned by now to ignore the sneers from the members of the pack, the only people that never treated her badly was Dolls, Doc, Wynonna and Rosita who was the omega to Wynonna’s alpha, Rosita and Wynonna were mated. _ **

**_ Waverly was walking towards Wynonna’s place when she heard voices coming from behind one of the cabins, what had caught her attention though was that her name was mentioned in sheer disgust, humans were not every well liked among the pack and a human that was born from a shifter was considered a disgrace and that human would be expelled from the land by the alpha. _ **

**_ Waverly walked towards the cabin and peaked around the corner, doing her best to remain stealthy as the 2 alpha’s stood there with venomous expressions on their faces “How can she keep ‘that’ here?” the alpha with short blonde hair snarled. _ **

**_ “Wynonna loves her and wants to keep her close by” the alpha with slick black hair down over his shoulders replied “I remember Ward, he would never have allowed ‘that’ filthy creature to stay here” he snapped. _ **

**_ “Wynonna is leading us into ruin, having that filthy human here” the blonde-haired alpha replied “Ward should have had that killed at birth” the blonde spat. _ **

**_ “I wonder if that dirty human can see she doesn’t belong here, I wonder if she knows that sooner or later her sister will be challenged and she will cause her sisters downfall” the black haired brute replied “Filthy human… she needs to leave and never come back” he snarled. _ **

**_ Waverly lowered her head, they were right… her presence would only serve to weaken her sister. _ **

**_ She didn’t belong here. _ **

**_ Waverly walked back home to her cabin with her head hung low. _ **

Flashback End:

Waverly sat there, 4 days had passed as she began slowly packing her things into her case, she had finally made her choice after 4 days, she kept her distance from Wynonna for the past 4 days and she barely went outside, she wallowed in her misery as she came to realize Ward, Willa and those alpha’s was right, she had no place here and though it would hurt Wynonna, she would eventually move on and lead the pack with her mate.

So she continued to fold and place her clothes into the case before she closed it up, zipping it up tight before she grabbed the case and she turned to walk out only she found herself face to face with Wynonna “So, care to explain what the hell you are doing?” Wynonna asked as she folded her arms and glared at her baby sister.

Waverly stood there for a while with her head hung low “I… I don’t belong here” Waverly whispered, her voice breaking as she spoke.

“Did Willa say that again… I swear I’m going to tear her throat out!!!” Wynonna snapped as she turned and walked towards the entrance.

“It wasn’t her” Waverly called after her sister, Wynonna came to a stop and turned to her baby sister “Then where is this coming from?” she asked as she looked at Waverly “Please baby girl… just please tell me the truth” she pleaded.

Waverly set her case down and sat on the edge of the bed as Wynonna sat beside “I was on my way over to yours 4 days ago” Waverly started “I overheard a conversation between some alpha’s in the pack and they were saying that I had no place here, that I didn’t fit” Waverly admitted.

Wynonna smiled sadly “You listen to me” Wynonna started as she gently cupped Waverly’s face between her hands “You fit perfectly, you’re my baby sister and I love you no matter what” she stated “I don’t care what Willa or anyone else thinks… you belong here, with me” she said, Lips quivering Waverly wrapped her arms around Wynonna tight and Wynonna smiled as she held Waverly tight to her body, she wasn’t going to let her baby girl go.

2 weeks had passed after that day and Waverly spent every night with Wynonna and Rosita watching movies together, in the meantime Willa was losing it, her attitude grew darker as Wynonna continued to spent more time with Waverly; Rosita, Doc and Dolls adored Waverly just like Wynonna did, Rosita even found Waverly cute and slightly terrifying when Waverly gave her the shovel talk.

Waverly may not have been a shifter, but she was an Earp to her bone.

One night everything changed though, Willa lost it when Waverly was chosen by Wynonna to be the packs researcher and keeper of the packs archives because Waverly loved the books and loved researching so much, that night everything changed for Waverly… for the better, Willa had stormed back into the pack camp and stood outside Wynonna’s place “WYNONNA!!!” she screamed, the pack began to file out wondering what was happening as Wynonna and Rosita stepped out, Rosita looked uneasy as she gripped Wynonna’s arm.

Wynonna sighed heavily as she shook her head “I knew sooner or later that this would happen” she said as she gently removed her mates grip from her arms and stepped down off the porch.

“You gave that filthy creature a place in the pack” Willa spat hatefully.

“Waverly is our sister” Wynonna stated firmly, her expression darkening “And I would be very careful about what you call her”

“What, she is not out sister… she is a product of an accident, a filthy mistake mom made when she degraded herself and slept with a human!” Willa spat, the venom and malice spilling from her voice as she spoke.

Wynonna growled “I’m warning you Willa, back off” as she clenched her fists.

Willa laughed humorlessly “Oh I’m not going to fight you Wynonna… you got the upper hand with brute strength but poor Waverly I’m afraid… is defenseless” she smirked.

“WAVERLY!!!” Rosita screamed in horror as Wynonna turned around just in time to see 2 members of her pack setting fire to Waverly’s cabin, Waverly was trapped inside as the flames engulfed the structure.

Willa laughed as she watched whilst Wynonna, Rosita, Doc and Dolls struggled to get close to the cabin but the intense heat made it impossible for them to get close to it, Wynonna screamed as Doc and Rosita held her back Waverly crying from within the cabin, calling for Wynonna to save her but Wynonna couldn’t, she could save her sister from the flames and helplessly watched as the fire roared and engulfed the cabin as the windows shattered from the incredible heat.

The pack chuckled as they watched, Willa had a smug grin on her face as she watched the fire engulf Waverly’s cabin and she could hear Waverly’s screams until Waverly fell silent as the last window around the back shattered, Wynonna fell to her knee’s sobbing as she was force to watch the fire, she had failed to protect her sister… Waverly was dead.

As she remained kneeling there in the mud Rosita gasped as she wrapped her arms around Wynonna righter whilst Doc and Dolls backed away slowly, the pack began to murmur in confusion as Willa gazed at what had caught their attention, Wynonna’s head turned and her tearful eyes landed on something moving from behind the smoldering cabin.

It was a Panther but unlike any Panther that Wynonna had seen, this Panther though black as night had a thin strip of brown fur from the top of it’s head and down it’s back to its tail and it was big too, if she stood tall right now then the Panther would come up to her stomach.

The Panther moved towards Wynonna, it’s emerald green eyes were locked on Wynonna as it drew nearer to her, Wynonna kept her eyes focused on it as Rosita held onto her tight as the Panther as it’s jaw opened up when it was within killing distant, Wynonna remained unmoving, she had just lost her sister… she wasn’t going to fight.

The Panther came to a stop and tilted it’s head to the side, it’s emerald green eyes into gazing at Wynonna and soon it moved in and it’s sloppy wet tongue ran up Wynonna’s cheek, Wynonna looked confused for a moment until she looked into the Panther’s eyes and her voice caught in her throat “Baby girl?” she whispered.

The Panther tilted it’s head to the side before it pounced on her, knocking Wynonna to the ground Wynonna laughed joyfully as the Panther’s sloppy wet tongue attacked her face before it nuzzled its head against Wynonna who laughed tearfully as she ran her fingers through Waverly’s Panther’s fur.

Rosita laughed as she let her tear fall and Waverly’s Panther moved to her side and brushed her head against Rosita’s leg before moving over to Doc and Dolls who beamed proudly as they ran their hands across the Panther’s fur as the Wynonna moved to her mates side and watched as Waverly moved around in her Panther form before it lowered it’s head and glared at Willa, a dangerous growl erupted from Waverly’s Panther.

Willa paled as she backed away slowly as Wynonna smirked “You’re in trouble now” she said, Waverly’s Panther dropped lower and a louder growl erupted from it as it looked ready to pounce on Willa who looked as if she was trying to find an exit, Wynonna folded her arms as she glared at Willa “Go on, run!” she ordered.

Turning her gaze to Wynonna and Waverly, Willa smirked “No way, I don’t ever run away” she said as she ripped off her shirt and shifted into her wolf, Wynonna looked shocked, she didn’t expect that to happen, not the shifting but the fact Willa was crazy enough to take on a Panther, Willa’s black wolf arched back and howled to the sky before baring her it’s canines at Waverly’s Panther, both wolf and Panther standing at the same height and glaring at one another and soon both beasts launched at each other.

Wynonna could only watch as the 2 collided after launching at one another, painful yelps were proceeded by sounds of ferocious growling as the 2 beasts rolled about in the dirt and mud as they bit and clawed at one another violently, Wynonna wanted to stop this but she couldn’t because she had no control over Willa or Waverly because neither had submitted to her alpha, Willa was by choice but Waverly never had a reason to because she never shifted before.

The Panther and the wolf rolled about in the dirt and the mud as they claws and bit at one another, the savagery of their fight had everyone on the edge of their seats as they watched the beasts battle violently until finally, Waverly’s Panther had Willa’s wolf pinned beneath it, the Panther’s paw resting on the side of the wolf’s head and the wolf’s neck was exposed for the kill but instead the Panther simply turned and left the wolf laying beaten on the floor.

Waverly’s Panther soon stumbled as it began to shift and in it’s place was a very naked Waverly who collapsed into her sisters waiting arms and was held tight, Waverly was taken into Wynonna’s and Rosita’s cabin and placed in the guest room they had where Waverly had slept when she was a child after their parent were gone.

As for Willa, Bobo and the 2 alpha’s that had tried to kill Waverly… there were expelled from the pack and exiled with a warning, there wouldn’t be any mercy for them next time.

5 Months later:

5 months had passed since that night and Waverly was accepted amongst the pack and had even gained new friends who had recently joined the pack after Willa, Bobo and the 2 alpha’s were expelled, Wynonna had even disowned Willa from the family, 5 months and Wynonna would sometime walk in to Waverly’s new cabin and found her sister in her panther form and laying on her side either fast asleep or just relaxing.

Wynonna would shift into her wolf and made her way over to her panther sister and began to clean Waverly’s dirtied fur, Waverly would often go out every night for a run and come back dirtied, once the dirt was cleaned up Wynonna lowered herself onto her belly and pressed her wolf body against Waverly’s panther form and the 2 would lay there for a while.

Rosita smiled as she walked in to find her mate and she joined the pair in her wolf form, Wynonna though really wanted her sister to be happy and find a mate but there was just one problem, there was nobody in the pack that was her sister’s true mate so Waverly resigned herself to being single.

That was until she came.

One morning, Waverly’s Panther walked over to the lake and lowered itself down, slowly she started to drink from it, she had hunted a deer and now she was thirsty… well her panther was anyway so here she was, standing at the lack with her tongue lapping at the lake water before her, the water rippling as her tongue dipped in and lapped at the water, she was about to head back home though when a strange scent hit her.

Lifting her head high Waverly’s panther snigged and turned her head to follow the smell, standing on the horizon in the sun was a black panther with a strip of red fur from the top of it’s head, down it’s back all the way to it’s tail, Waverly’s Panther lowered it’s head shyly as the panther moved closer towards and slowly it lowered itself down and it’s tongue slid out and brushed against the furry head of Waverly’s panther.

Together the 2 Panthers headed back to the pack and Wynonna smirked when she saw Waverly’s panther leading another panther inside, soon Waverly left the cabin with a smile as Wynonna walked over “Hey baby girl, who was that?” she asked curiously though she was happy that her sister finally had an another panther to spend time with.

“No idea, I met her after I went hunting… I was drinking at the lake when I saw her” Waverly answered with a shrug, she hadn’t even seen the panther in it’s human form yet but her panther seemed to trust this panther, so she trusted her panthers judgement this time.

After some time of sitting on the porch together, the door opened and Waverly jumped to her feet, her eyes locked on the beautiful redhead that was leaving the cabin with a nervous smile, standing tall at 5ft 9in, her red head down just below her ears and the smile she sent Waverly showed she had dimples which made Waverly’s heart skip.

“Uh… Hi… I’m single” Waverly greeted as she reached a hand out to Nicole, Nicole merely giggled at Waverly who facepalmed herself, Wynonna was smirking at her sister and reached a hand out “I’m Wynonna, this is Waverly” she introduced.

Nicole smiled as she gazed at Waverly “Pleasure to meet you Waverly” she said “I’m Nicole”

“Pleasure is all mine Nicole” Waverly replied, only it came out as a stuttering mess instead, her cheeks were on fire as she buried her face in her hands “Excuse me whilst I go and hit myself with a book” she said as she turned and walked towards the cabin that contained the archives for the pack.

Nicole and Wynonna laughed at Waverly who stalked over to the archive cabin kicking herself, the first gorgeous panther woman she meets and she goes and makes a complete idiot of herself and now said woman was laughing at her with Wynonna, Waverly folded her arms as she stomped into the cabin where she proceeded to bury her face in a book.

How was she going to ever going to talk to Nicole without making an idiot of herself?

How was she going to get Nicole to like her?


	2. Haught & Earp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole get closer and heat up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter
> 
> It feels good to reset myself, I am back and will be getting to work on the final chapter
> 
> Tina

It had been a month since Nicole and Waverly met, Nicole had joined the pack and was a big help in helping Waverly understand her inner panther though Waverly still struggled to talk straight when it came to Nicole who had become the pack enforcer to enforce the laws of the packs amongst the others, Waverly would sit on the porch of her cabin as she watched Nicole standing there leaning against the tree, sending a full megawatt smile towards Waverly, her dimples making Waverly melt inside. Sending a smile back Waverly send a small wave to Nicole only to get interrupted by Wynonna who was snickering at her, she had just come back from a meeting with the alpha’s of the Leopard pack, Waverly had finished archiving about Leopard shifters and today she had the day off to just sit down and relax.

Waverly looked at her sister and Rosita who was smirking beside Wynonna, Wynonna grinned at how her baby girl was behaving around the packs new enforcer “If you don’t jump on her baby girl, then I will” she joked, Rosita’s growl made her pale as Rosita gently slapped her arms making Waverly giggle.

“Somebody’s in trouble” Waverly sang as she pointed at pout on Wynonna’s face.

“Whose in trouble” Nicole’s voice came up from behind Waverly who squeaked and jumped, Wynonna laughed as she clutched her side at the adorable squeak Waverly had made when she had jumped as Nicole bit her lip and smiled at Waverly whilst stuffing her hands into her jeans “Sorry for scaring you Waves” she said.

Waverly cleared her throat as she shook her head “You didn’t scare me” she assured Nicole with a smile, congratulating herself on not stuttering like an idiot _‘Remember Waves, confidence is key’_ Rosita’s advice from earlier repeated inside her head, Waverly got to her feet and leaned against the outside wall of her cabin “So… how’s your day?” she asked as Rosita sent her a discreet thumbs up.

Nicole nodded her head “It’s going well, anyway I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for a walk later?” she asked.

Waverly’s cheeks heated up “I’d love to” said though it came out more rushed and eager and she may have shouted it, Wynonna was cracking up as she held her hand over her own mouth, Rosita facepalmed herself and Nicole was grinning like an idiot, Waverly lowered her head as she muttered something about going to slam her head into the wall, a cute pout on her lips as she walked away as Nicole watched her stomp off into the cabin.

Inside the cabin:

Waverly walked in and closed the door behind her before she made her way over to the couch where she fell face first, burying her face into the pillow and letting loose a muffled scream, god she was so embarrassed but whenever Nicole was around her, she just made Waverly shy and nervous. Nicole had merely asked Waverly to go for a walk with her and yet Waverly reacted like a teenager getting asked out to prom, she never had this trouble before with any of her ex-girlfriends but Nicole was special, there was something about Nicole that made Waverly melt.

Laying there on the couch Waverly groaned pitifully as she heard the door open “Please Nonna, no more laughing at me” she pleaded as she kept her face buried in the pillow, though because of the pillow it came out as a muffle mess followed by a groan.

“Didn’t get a word of that sorry Waves” Nicole’s voice spoke up from beside her.

Waverly turned her head and looked at Nicole who smiled “Nic” Waverly whispered before clearing her throat “Nicole, uh… is everything okay?” she asked as she sat up and leaned back into the couch.

Nicole nodded her head as she sat beside her “I just wanted to talk to you” she started.

Waverly lowered her head “If it’s about… I’m sorry for being so eager” she said.

“It’s okay, I find it adorable” Nicole admitted with a smile “And for the record, I was asking you to go with me… as more than a friend” Nicole admitted looking equally nervous.

Waverly’s head snapped up so fast “What?” she asked completely stunned “You are?” she asked.

“I am” Nicole answered as she rubbed the back of her neck “Waves, I’ve liked you the moment I saw you” she revealed “And I would like for us to get closer” she said.

“Really?” Waverly asked as she looked at Nicole hopefully.

“I really do, so Waverly… will you like to go for a walk with me?” Nicole started “As more than friends?” she finished.

Waverly cleared her throat “I would love to” she said, keeping her voice calm and collected as she gazed at Nicole with a beaming smile, Nicole smiled back as she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss to Waverly’s cheek before she headed out of the cabin and left Waverly alone, Waverly sat there for a while before crying joyfully as she pumped her fists in the air whilst bouncing in her seat before she scurried to her bedroom. Rosita and Wynonna came over about an hour later and watched as Waverly’s clothes were flung from the closet and onto the bed, Rosita giggled as Wynonna smiled happy that her sister was finally getting what she deserved… happiness, Waverly popped out of the closer with a bundle of clothes, her closet now empty and all her clothes were piled up on the bed.

Rosita took the clothes from Waverly’s hands and set them on the bed “Okay, for starters… panicking about what to wear is pointless” Rosita stated, Wynonna moved around behind Waverly and released Waverly’s hair from it’s pony tail that she had it in “There, better” Wynonna said as she smiled at her sister before walking to the clothes “Now, I say for something this important then we need to go with jaw dropping” she said.

Waverly blushed as she lowered her head, Rosita smiled as she placed a hand on her sisters-in-law shoulder “Trust us, always go for jaw dropping” she said “But remember Wynonna, don’t choose anything expensive like a dress, in case they shift” Rosita reminded her mate who nodded her head.

Looking at Rosita; Wynonna nodded “Good point” she answered as she began to pick the various clothes right now on the bed, smiling Wynonna grabbed a black crop top, jeans and trainers “Okay baby girl, time to make Tater Haught drool” she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Rosita grabbed her curling Iron “And I’ll get to work on your hair, once I’m done with you… Nicole will be humping your leg” she said, Waverly blushed heavily at that mental image and she got showered, dried and then dressed into the crop top, jeans and trainers, the crop top showing off her 6 pack before Rosita went to work curling Waverly’s now dry hair.

Another hour later Nicole was standing outside for Waverly, Wynonna had come outside to greet her where they had waited for a while until finally the door opened and they looked, Wynonna smirked as she noticed Nicole’s mouth dropped open as she gazed at Waverly who was leaving the cabin, dressed in crop top, jeans and trainers, her brown hair now curled down over her shoulders, Nicole’s eyes raked over Waverly’s body and her Panther growled as her eyes flashed emerald green before she shook herself from her gaze.

“Wow Waves, you… you look beautiful” Nicole greeted with a beaming smile as she gazed at Waverly.

Waverly smiled back as she twirled with the braid on the right side of her head, Rosita had made it after curling Waverly’s hair “Thanks, you look amazing” she said as she gazed at Nicole, standing there in a leather jacket, shirt, jeans and leather boots and her hair was loose and flowing down just below her ears.

Wynonna cleared her throat “Well, have fun you 2” she said before glaring at Nicole “Treat her right or I’ll break your bones” she threatened.

Nicole threw a mock salute before replying with earnestness “I have no intention of hurting her” she said before smirking “Unless she asks me too” she said.

Wynonna growled as she glared at Nicole who giggled in response, Waverly smirked as she linked her arm through Nicole’s and soon the 2 of them turned and went for a walk, Wynonna smiled softly though she looked troubled which made Rosita worry, placing a hand on her mate’s shoulder Rosita turned Wynonna to face her “Hey, what’s wrong?” Rosita asked.

Smiling sadly Wynonna turned to her “Just, my baby girl’s grown up… I’m just worried that now she has Nicole, she won’t need me anymore” Wynonna replied.

Rosita smiled at her “Hey, don’t be silly… Waverly will always need you” she assured “Now though, why don’t we go to bed and I can make you scream” she said.

Wynonna smiled as she kissed Rosita before she followed her back inside their home.

In the meantime:

Waverly and Nicole were walking along the footpath through the woods, Waverly was holding onto Nicole’s hand as they walked side by side, laughing and joking about funny stories about their past as well as Waverly sharing funny stories about Wynonna and Rosita and then Nicole moved on to talking about her past, her childhood was not a happy one, cast out of the pack from a young age because she was caught kissing another girl, when she came out they packed her bags and kicked her out but she grew, she adapted and overcame and grew stronger.

No longer caring about how others saw her, Nicole learned to survive on her own; she went to school, she lived with friends, she went to college and then joined the police academy and graduated, now she was an enforcer for Wynonna’s pack and the rest as they say is history, she even told Waverly about a humorous trip that she and her friends took to Vegas back when she was in the police academy.

Now Nicole had a good life, she was an enforcer for the pack and the deputy of Purgatory.

Nicole and Waverly walked on and Waverly talked about her life growing up with Wynonna, Ward and Willa, she revealed everything to Nicole about how their mother had cheated on Ward and ended up pregnant with her and for a while she was human, she had seemed human to herself and to everyone, Wynonna, Rosita, Doc and Dolls were the only ones that treated Waverly with love and care, none of them cared that she had seemed human.

Waverly then explained how she shifted for the first time, explained how 2 alpha’s following Bobo and Willa had set fire to her old cabin, she then shifted and jumped out of the window before revealing that she and Willa ended up in a savage fight which she had one, Nicole beamed proudly as she gave Waverly’s hand a squeeze.

The walk through the woods together for a while, just laughing and talking and getting to know one another and sharing funny stories about their lives until finally came to a stop at the lake, walking over to the bench on their side of the lake, they sat down on the bench and just talked whilst admiring the way the sun reflected off the lake, the water splashing and rippling as Waverly tossed a stone in.

Nicole though, her eyes were focused on Waverly, focused on the way the sun shined on Waverly, brushing a finger through Waverly’s hair Nicole smiled as Waverly turned to her looking curious “What are you staring at?” she asked.

“The Panther goddess herself” Nicole replied as she gazed at Waverly.

Waverly blushed as she looked away, biting her lip as her heart sped up, especially when Nicole gently turned Waverly’s head towards her and she saw Nicole leaning in, unable to contain herself Waverly leaned in and her eyelids closed, closing the cap between them Waverly’s lips found Nicole’s which caused an explosion of starts behind her closed eyelids as she sat there, her lips moving with Nicole’s.

The kiss started off as chaste first, Nicole’s tongue slid across Waverly’s lips as she placed her hands on Waverly’s hips and pulled Waverly closer, snaking her arms around Nicole’s shoulders Waverly shifted about until she was straddling Nicole’s lap as she parted her lips, allowing Nicole’s tongue to enter her mouth, their kiss went out for about 10 minutes, their kiss growing frantic and aggressive as their hands clawed at each other’s clothes.

Soon Waverly broke the kiss and smirked playfully as she pulled back and gazed at Nicole “Come catch me” she said before running off and she shifted, her clothes getting ripped apart as she leapt into the air and shifted and Nicole watched the panther form of Waverly run into the woods and with a smirk Nicole shifted and chased after Waverly.

Waverly and Nicole’s panthers were running through the woods, Nicole’s panther was close on Waverly’s tail but Waverly kept ahead of Nicole’s panther form until Nicole’s panther tackled Waverly’s panther and the 2 of them tumbled down the hill and they landed on the flat grass at the bottom, the 2 panthers rolled about playfully nipping at each other before brushing their heads against one another.

Waverly’s panther was laying on her back when she shifted and Nicole’s panther was on top, her body shifting 2 and soon the 2 of them were laying there completely naked and human, Waverly was laying directly under Nicole who had her pinned with her body, their faces inches apart and looking into each other’s eyes and soon they began to kiss again, their hands caressing every inch of each other as they deepened their kiss.

Slowly Nicole broke the kiss and Waverly gasped and arched her back as she felt 2 fingers from Nicole sliding inside her soaked cunt, Waverly mewled in response as Nicole twisted and curled her fingers around inside Waverly, grabbing Nicole’s hair Waverly pulled her roughly into another heated make out session, moaning into Nicole’s mouth as their tongues dueled for dominance whilst Nicole’s fingers twisted and curled inside her more before it began pistoning.

Pistoning her fingers in and out, Nicole smiled into the kiss as she whispered lustfully “Mmmm so tight” and Waverly responded with a long moan as she moved her hips with Nicole’s fingers as it slid about inside Waverly’s pussy, keeping her pace slow to draw out this moment for as long as possible, Waverly was moaning as she writhed against Nicole’s finger as her fingers continued to slide in and out.

Waverly’s walls clenched around Nicole’s fingers as her orgasm growing nearer, her walls clenching tight around Nicole’s fingers as Waverly added another finger and sped up, Waverly’s breathing quickened as she gripped Nicole’s shoulders tight as her eyes flashed panther green as her orgasm got nearer as Nicole pistoned her fingers harder until finally Waverly came undone, arching her back Waverly screamed as her orgasm ripped through her.

Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly’s face contort in ecstasy as she rode out her orgasm, her juices spilling over Nicole’s fingers.

Nicole smiled at the goddess under her, Waverly rolled them over and she had Nicole pinned beneath her once Nicole had pulled her fingers out of Waverly’s pussy, Waverly smiled as she gazed down at Nicole before she began kissing her way down Nicole’s naked bodies and she happily returned the favour, her tongue sliding inside Nicole who arched her back.

A few moments later Nicole screamed in ecstasy as Waverly tongue fucked her to the point where she orgasmed.

Later that evening, Wynonna and Rosita watched as the 2 panthers came trudging back in back in covered in mod and dirt, Waverly’s panther headed back into her cabin but before she did, her panther turned and licked Nicole’s panther’s cheek before she headed inside, Nicole’s panther was practically bouncing as she walked down from the porch and bounced past a sniggering Wynonna and Rosita.

Nicole’s panther growled at them before she headed back to her own cabin, Wynonna squealed joyfully “Baby girl got laid” she said to Rosita with a beaming grin as she headed over to Waverly’s cabin as Rosita followed her, there was much teasing to be done now and Wynonna wasn’t going to kept her baby girl get away without getting some teasing in, after all… it was the duty of the older sister to playfully tease her sister who had just got laid.

5 weeks later:

Everything was going well between Nicole and Waverly, they were together every night and Nicole was practically living with Waverly with the amount of time she was over Waverly’s place, Wynonna constantly teased Waverly about Nicole but Rosita soon revealed why Wynonna’s teasing had increased lately as had Wynonna’s constant daily visits, Wynonna was afraid that Waverly wasn’t going to need her now that Waverly had Nicole.

It took a whole night of talking and plenty of whiskey for Waverly to convince Wynonna that they would always be sisters and that Waverly would always need her and Wynonna finally after 3 hours together of talking through Wynonna’s fear that Waverly would no longer need her, Wynonna finally understood that nothing would ever change between them now that Waverly had Nicole.

Waverly and Nicole’s relationship continued to grow and Nicole was happy as was Waverly, the sex was amazing and they connected emotionally as well as physically, Waverly didn’t think that anything could go wrong but of course, something always comes along and ruins their moment together.

It was a cold Monday morning, the snow had been falling and the whole land was covered in snow, the snow crunching beneath Wynonna’s leather boots as she headed over towards Waverly’s place when a car pulled in, soon a woman she didn’t recognize got out of the car and looked around the land before she looked at Wynonna “Hello there, I’m looking for the alpha of this pack” she greeted as she closed the car door and walked over to Wynonna.

“You’ve found her, what can I do for you miss…?” Wynonna asked as she folded her arms.

“Shae Pressman” the woman introduced herself “And I’m looking for my mate” The woman replied.

“And what’s your mates name?” Wynonna asked confused, everyone in her pack already had a mate so it was likely the woman was in the wrong place.

“Nicole Haught” Shae answered.

Well… fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter
> 
> Final Chapter coming tomorrow
> 
> Tina


	3. Happy Ending... Mostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight, a reveal and Wynonna's terrible choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoy this final chapter.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading 
> 
> Tina

Wynonna was standing there, Rosita was standing behind her stunned having come out to see who it was that had just arrived only to hear that Nicole was mate already and her mate had come for her, Wynonna’s expression darkened as she smiled sweetly at Shae “Would you excuse me for a moment” she said as she turned on her heels and stormed towards Waverly’s cabin where Nicole slept every night as Rosita chased after her.

“Baby, let’s just talk about this for a moment” Rosita urged, she didn’t want Wynonna and Waverly’s relationship to suffer because somebody came here claiming that Nicole Haught was already mated to them, how could they really trust Shae Pressman when they didn’t even know them, Wynonna roughly barged her way into the cabin and stormed off towards Waverly’s bedroom as Rosita followed closely whilst wiping the fallen snow flakes from her shoulder and from her hair “Wynonna, damn it… just wait a moment” Rosita called which once again went unheard.

Wynonna burst into the bedroom and Waverly was fully dressed and wide awake, just laying there on the bed with her book in her hand “Where’s Nicole?!” Wynonna demanded.

Waverly who had been reading her book but was looking at Wynonna confused pointed to the bathroom “She’s in there, getting dressed” she answered “What’s going on?” she asked.

Storming over to the door Wynonna pounded her fist on the door as Rosita sent an apologetic look to Waverly before focusing on Wynonna “DAMN IT WYNONNA, WE DON’T KNOW IF THAT WOMAN IS TELLING THE TRUTH?!” Rosita raised her voice to try and snap Wynonna’s attention back to her “And if you don’t pay attention to me right now, then you’re on the couch for 2 weeks… no sex” she threatened.

Even that threat went unheard as Wynonna slammed her fist against the door “GET OUT HERE NOW HAUGHT!!!” She ordered, nobody uses her baby girl and gets away with it.

Nicole opened the door looking confused “What’s going on?” Nicole asked before Wynonna roughly grabbed her by the collar, dragged her out of the bathroom and slammed Nicole hard up against the bedroom wall.

“Wynonna!” Waverly cried out angry as hell that Wynonna would attack her girlfriend but Rosita held her back, knowing it was unwise to get in Wynonna’s way when she was pissed and acting out as an older sister protecting her baby girl.

“You have 5 minutes, 5 minutes or I am going to rip you apart” Wynonna growled as her eyes flashed gold.

Nicole’s eyes flashed emerald green “Get the fuck off me!” Nicole growled, spitting between her teeth as she glared at Wynonna.

“Is there something you want to tell Waverly; Haught… or do I have to?” Wynonna asked as she tightened her grip on Nicole’s shirt, keeping her pinned to the wall.

“Tell her what?” Nicole demanded, what the hell was Wynonna going on about?

“Fine!” Wynonna roughly shoved Nicole before releasing her and turned to Waverly “A woman turned up just now, said she was Nicole’s mate” she said.

Waverly looked at Nicole, confusion and hurt in her eyes which broke Nicole’s heart but Nicole held fast “Baby, I swear I don’t have a mate” she said “You are all that I want?” she said.

“Then tell me… Who is Shae Pressman?!” Wynonna demanded as she glared at Nicole.

Nicole paled as she turned to Wynonna “Shae?” she asked as she looked at Wynonna.

“That’s right, so I ask again… who is she?” Wynonna repeated as she placed her hands on her hips.

“Shae was my ex” Nicole answered “We dated for a while but she grew obsessed with me, controlling” she explained “Though an Omega… she acted more like an alpha” she said “That trip I took to Vegas… I went with her and some friends, woke up with her naked the next morning” she finished.

“Did you bite her?” Waverly asked as she focused on Nicole.

“I don’t remember?” Nicole admitted as she looked at Waverly “But no, I don’t think I did” she said.

“Okay, what happened afterwards?” Rosita asked as Wynonna sat beside Waverly and pulled her sister against her side.

“Afterwards I ended things with her, she didn’t like that at all” Nicole snorted to herself “As I said, though she is an omega… she acts more like a possessive alpha” she said.

Waverly got to her feet “Well, no point the 4 of us remaining inside… let’s go and see our visitor” she said.

Nicole went to grab her hand but Waverly was gone before she had a chance, Nicole sighed heavily as she followed Wynonna and Rosita out of the cabin, Shae’s face lit up when her eyes landed on Nicole “Nicky!!!” she squealed as she ran over towards Nicole who stepped down off the porch, Nicole growled as she backed away looking angry as hell “What the hell are you doing here Shae?” she demanded.

Shae looked hurt by the reaction from Nicole “I came to see my mate” she said.

“We’re not mated Shae, we got drunk on Vegas!” Nicole reminded “And I ended things between us” she said, she wasn’t going to allow Shae to ruin her relationship with Waverly because Shae couldn’t let her go.

“But we belong to each other” Shae replied as she revealed the bite on her shoulder, Nicole’s eyes widened when she saw it… It was a mating bit, shit she had claimed Shae as her mate that night in Vegas.

“Look Shae, it was a mistake… I don’t love you” Nicole tried hard to get Shae to understand.

“But We’re mated and soon you will embrace me as your mate and we’ll have lots of pups” Shae said looking at Nicole with a dreamy expression before looking around her with a sneer “In a much more nicer place than this dump” she glared at Waverly, Wynonna and Rosita “And nicer people that these mutts” she said.

Waverly scoffed “Fucking Princess” she muttered “Has a long pointy stick lodged up her ass” she said, Wynonna snickered at her sister’s words as Rosita bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, Waverly turned and headed towards the archive cabin “Be right back, need to check something” she called over her shoulder as she ran into the cabin leaving Wynonna, Rosita and Nicole outside with Shae.

Nicole growled at Shae “I’m apart of this pack Shae, and their not mutts” she said.

“Hmm well this 2 are” Shae said as she motioned to Rosita and Shae before she glared at the cabin “And that thing” she sneered “Smells like you” Wynonna growled threating but before Nicole and Wynonna could tear her apart Waverly came back, the snow crunching beneath her boots as she stormed back over with a determined look on her face.

Waverly stepped up beside Nicole “As Nicole’s girlfriend, I challenge you Shae Pressman” she said.

Wynonna’s mouth dropped open “Waverly!!!” she snapped angrily.

Nicole looked at Waverly “Baby, what the hell are you doing?” she demanded but Waverly ignored her.

Glaring at Shae with a fierce glare Waverly continued “Do you accept the challenge?” she demanded.

Shae smirked sinisterly “Say your last goodbyes mutt” she sneered “Nicole belongs to me” she said as she shrugged off her jacket.

Nicole grabbed Waverly “What the hell are you doing?!” she demanded.

“Do you want to remain mated to her?” Waverly demanded as she glared at Nicole.

“No, of course not” Nicole answered without missing a beat.

Waverly nodded her head “Good, because there is only one way to break your mating bond with her, another omega has to challenge the mate to a fight”

“But…” Nicole went to argue, she didn’t want to see Waverly get her.

“No arguing with me Nicole, and this conversation is far from over” Waverly said as she turned and stormed towards Shae who had shifted into a snow leopard with grey spots, it’s yellow eyes glaring on Waverly who shifted into her panther form, members of the pack watched from a distance as Wynonna, Nicole and Rosita watched from close by, keeping their eyes on Waverly’s panther form as she 2 beasts circled one another.

Both growling and baring their teeth’s at one another, Shae’s leopard launched at Waverly’s panther but the panther rose up on it’s back paws and brought it’s right front paw back and sent it crashing across the leopards face, the fight continued as the 2 started their grueling fight for Nicole, Wynonna had her fist against her own mouth worried as she watched the panther and the leopard roll about in the snow.

The fight continued as the panther and the leopard clawed and bit at each other “Come on baby girl” Wynonna whispered to herself as Rosita placed a hand on her shoulder looking worried, soon though the leopard knocked the panther down onto it’s side and the leopard sank it’s its teeth into the panther’s neck, “WAVES!!!” Nicole screamed as Wynonna stumbled back as she fell to the floor whilst Rosita stood and watched in horror as Shae’s leopard looked smug as she turned and headed back towards a horrified Nicole, her heart in pieces as Waverly’s panther lay there unmoving.

“Waverly” Nicole whispered as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Wynonna ran over to her sister’s panther and she ran her fingers through the bloodied fur “Baby girl… please” she pleaded “Please open your eyes for me” Waverly’s panther remained unmoving, her eyes closed and she wasn’t breathing, “Waverly… please” Wynonna sobbed as she pulled Waverly’s panther into her lap and stroked her fur “Please baby girl… please don’t leave me” she begged.

Rosita watched as Shae shifted back to human and she walked over to her car and grabbed her coat, slipping it on Shae tied it over her naked body before looking to Nicole “Now baby… get in the car” Shae ordered Nicole.

Wynonna couldn’t care now, Waverly just died because of Nicole.

Nicole lowered her head as she turned and walked to the car, the tears spilling down her cheeks, her heart was broken because Waverly was her everything, coming to a stop Nicole shook her head “No” Nicole said firmly “You are not my mate Shae, It’s over between us” she said firmly as she stood her ground.

“I said get in the car” Shae was losing it as she stalked closer.

“Screw you” Nicole spat as she remained standing, Shae bellowed in rage as she slapped Nicole hard across the cheek.

That did it.

As soon as Shae’s hand collided with Nicole’s cheek Waverly’s panther’s eyes shot open, the brown strip of brown fur from the top of the panther’s head along it’s back started to shift color from brown to fiery orange, even her eyes went from emerald green to orange as she slowly got back up, her head hung low as it growled ferociously, pissed off.

Shae paled in horror as she backed away whilst Nicole watched in sheer amazement as smoke was puffed from the panther’s nose, the stripe along it’s back glowing brighter as smoke erupted from it, the panther grew nearer to Shae as the wounds that Shae’s leopard had given her healed up rapidly.

Shae shifted again and leapt as the panther, the panther though effortlessly dodged to the side and the 2 clashed again but this time Waverly’s panther form looked far more stronger than it had before, the 2 battling aggressively but the fight was over quick as Shae’s leopard was forced down onto it’s side and Waverly’s panther finished her off.

There was a loud snap and soon Waverly’s panther roared to the sky as it’s right front paw rested on the side of the Shae’s snow leopard body, Waverly’s panther dragged the carcass away and dumped the body in grizzly bear territory before Waverly’s panther returned back to the pack, now Nicole understood why the fire Willa’s men set when they tried to kill Waverly had caused Waverly to shift.

Waverly was a very rare Panther shifter, one thought to have been extinct man years ago, a panther shifter that had the power to harness fire, Waverly was still mad that Nicole never mentioned Shae to her before this mess had happened so Nicole was spending the last few weeks over her own cabin all the whilst trying to get Waverly to talk to her.

Lately Wynonna had been extra protective of her sister, she couldn’t stop the memories of Waverly’s blood on her hands and the nightmares had all but haunted her every nightmare, Rosita woke up the one night and wrapped her girlfriend in her arms when she saw that Wynonna was crying in her sleep, these nightmares needed to stop because Wynonna was hardly getting any sleep at all.

One Morning:

Waverly came back from her morning walk when she found Rosita sitting on the porch, looking around Waverly walked over to Rosita “Hey Rosita… you okay?” she asked.

“Hey Waves” Rosita greeted with a worried smile “Have you got a moment?” she asked.

“Sure” Waverly motioned for the cabin and Rosita followed her inside, that night Waverly and Wynonna sat down and talked about what had happened between Waverly and Shae, they talked about Waverly nearly dying and how Wynonna had been getting nightmares about it, Waverly and Wynonna talked for a while and broke down into tears before they clung hold one another, afterwards Wynonna had fallen asleep in bed with Rosita after a round of passionate lovemaking that left them both tired out and for the first time since the incident, Wynonna slept peacefully without a care in the world, holding onto Rosita as they slept together.

It was a week later when Nicole and Waverly started talking again.

Nicole was in her office alone with her thoughts when there was a knock on the door, looking up from her desk Nicole smiled when she saw Waverly outside dressed in a floral dress and her hair was straighter down to her shoulders with a braid on the right side of her hair, smiling as Waverly entered the office Nicole got to her feet “Hey” she greeted.

“Hey, do you mind if I come on?” Waverly asked.

“Of course” Nicole replied as she motioned to the couch, together they sat down and smiled at one another.

Waverly brushed a strand of her own hair behind her ear “Anyway, I wanted to apologize” she said.

“What for?” Nicole answered “If anything I should apologize” she said “I didn’t tell you about Shae” she said.

“No you didn’t” Waverly replied “But I should have given you a chance to explain after the bitch was dealt with” she said.

“Shae… Shae was my biggest regret” Nicole started “I should have ended it the moment I saw how controlling she was getting” she said.

Waverly sighed “Look, what I wanted to say was… I’m sorry and I’m hoping we can move past this” she said “I really, really like you Nicole” she said.

Nicole beamed a smile so bright it threatened to split her face in half “I really, really like you too” she replied as she reached forward and gently tentatively brushed her fingers against Waverly’s cheek, Waverly tilted her head to the side and shivered as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of Nicole’s fingers brushing against her cheek “Come on baby, let’s go home” Nicole said.

Waverly smiled as she got to her feet and she walked over to the door, locking it tight Waverly moved to the blinds and closed them up, Nicole looked confused as she watched Waverly close the blinds before turning to her with a smirk “Now deputy Haught, I do believe you need to search me for a concealed weapon” Waverly purred.

Nicole’s face morphed into a cheeky grin “Miss Earp, will you kindly move to my desk, hands on the desk and legs apart” she instructed.

Waverly did as Nicole instructed; this is where their fun began.

That night Waverly returned home with Nicole with a smug grin on their faces and Wynonna teased them both again.

In the meantime:

Rosita had one problem on her mind, how the hell did Shae find out Nicole was here to begin with? Because Shae wasn’t on the list of friends on Packbook which was the shifter version of Facebook and Nicole never even mentioned Purgatory on any of her updates that she had posted onto her own page, so how did Shae find out Nicole was here, somebody had to have told her about it

Rosita sent Dolls to find out, he had more connections considering he worked for a special agency for shifters calls the BBD (Black Badge Division) and with his connections he had found out how and why, Shae had been contacted by Willa Earp and Bobo Del Rey, Dolls had even showed her the texts Shae had deleted from her phone which proved that Willa was the reason why.

But how did Willa know about Nicole to begin with.

Rosita and Dolls came to the realization how Bobo and Willa knew that Nicole was here in Purgatory, Willa still had somebody inside the camp and reporting everything back to Willa, Rosita eventually revealed what she and Dolls discovered to Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly, Waverly didn’t look surprised and neither did Wynonna, they knew their older sister far too well and knew that she was still a danger even after she was defeated by Waverly, Willa hated Waverly and she hated Wynonna for siding with Waverly and not seeing that Waverly didn’t belong, that Waverly wasn’t an Earp.

That night Waverly and Nicole were laying in bed together, Nicole looked at Waverly looking worried “You’re concerned, aren’t you?” she asked knowing Waverly was worried.

Waverly nodded her head as she rolled onto her side and looked at Nicole “Yeah, I’m worried” she said “Willa is a danger” she said.

Nicole rolled onto her side to face Waverly, their faces inches apart from each other “You’re a panther, the rarest shifter and more powerful” she stated “You can beat her” she said.

“I know… but…” Waverly sighed heavily “She will keep coming, until she forces me to kill her” she said.

“And you don’t want to kill her?” Nicole said as she looked at Waverly.

“She’s my sister, no matter what she did to me” Waverly replied “No matter what happened in the past, she is still my sister” she said “And Wynonna loves her… I can’t take Willa from her” she said

“Waverly, let’s just forget about Willa tonight” Nicole said, slowly bringing Waverly in for a tender kiss, their kiss became intense as Waverly rolled over and pinned Nicole beneath her, growling filled the bedroom as Nicole roughly flipped them over and pinned Waverly beneath her… oh this was going to be fun.

In the meantime:

Wynonna was sitting by the lake alone with her ancestor’s Wyatt Earp’s colt with an extended barrel in her hand, Wynonna looked the reflection of herself in the lake as she sat on the bench, the moonlight illuminating the area as she sat there alone with her head hung low, there was the sound of a twig snapping as Wynonna lifted her head and saw Willa walking over the horizon with a sickening grin “Hello sweet sister” she greeted.

“Willa” Wynonna greeted her as she got to her feet and turned to her.

“So, have you made your choice?” Willa asked as she stepped down and walked towards her sister.

Wynonna steeled her nerve and nodded her head with conviction as she turned to Willa “I have” she said before raising the gun, the barrel inches away from Willa’s head.

Willa looked horrified “What… you choose her over me?!” she screamed in rage.

“Every time” Wynonna replied determined.

The gunshot rang out through the woods.

Rosita was waiting on the porch when Wynonna returned to her, Rosita got to her feet and joined Wynonna, Wynonna smiled sadly before she broke down and wrapped her arms around her mate tight, holding onto each other the gun fell to the floor and into the snow as Wynonna cried.

Wynonna made her choice, Waverly would never have killed Willa.

Wynonna had to protect her baby girl.

So… she killed Willa herself.

And she didn’t regret her decision.

She was just angry that Willa drove her to this.

In the morning Wynonna won't tell Waverly what happened, she will just tell Waverly that Willa has been dealt with.

Waverly deserved to be happy and not have to worry about Willa again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudo's
> 
> I hope this ending was satisfying for you.
> 
> Tina.


End file.
